


Your Heart Beat In Reverse

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Affection, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Incest, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got all the right words in all the right places. (a collection of 100 drabbles devoted to the relationship between drew and jonathan.) (retitled)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chaos

**Author's Note:**

> so there's going to be 100 drabbles, each at 100 words. i have a list of prompts and most will be unrelated, unless noted. going to be updated honestly whenever i remember to.

A renovation site is always chaos. People are moving in and out, walls coming down or going up, floors are half-finished. It’s usually a mess. It’s a controlled chaos though. Everyone knows their place; everyone has a job to do. It’s the type of space that Jonathan thrives in. 

Drew walks through the half-finished living room to find Jonathan on his knees, tiling the kitchen. “Hey, how’s it going?”

“It’s going.” Jonathan sits on his legs, looking up at Drew.

Drew glances around, making sure no one is watching, and leans down to steal a kiss, hiding in the chaos.


	2. ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ocean

Jonathan stands at the edge of the surf, letting the water surge over his feet. Drew is sitting back on their beach towels, taking a conference call. Jonathan tries not to feel disappointed that Drew would rather work on their vacation than spend time with him. He knows that’s not true, but it feels true when he’s out in the ocean and Drew isn’t.

He walks out into the water, at hip level now. He plants his feet, staring out at the horizon for a while. He startles when arms wrap around his waist, Drew’s quiet laughter in his ears.


	3. mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mad

They don’t get angry with each other often, but it does happen, Drew is all icy silences and grudges that last forever. Jonathan is all fiery anger that burns out quickly, leaving him to seek forgiveness from Drew. 

It’s rare that it goes beyond mild annoyance with each other, but when it does, Jonathan hates it. He hates that Drew shuts him out, ignoring him, and the way he doesn’t even want to be in the same room with him.

Drew hates the way Jonathan wants to apologize right after. Sometimes, he just wants to be mad for a while.


	4. movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: movement

Jonathan gets home late, trying to be quiet as he walks into the house. He takes a shower in the downstairs bathroom, tossing his dirty clothes into the laundry room when he’s done. He holds the towel around his waist, slowly creeping into their bedroom. 

Drew is asleep, back to the door, blankets pushed down to his hips. Jonathan holds his breath as he carefully shuts the door, heading to the dresser, taking out his boxers, dropping the towel in the hamper by the closet. 

He slips into bed, smiling when Drew turns over, sliding an arm around his waist.


	5. sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sharp

Drew knows he has a sharp tongue when he’s cranky, running on too little sleep and too much stress. He also knows that Jonathan gets the brunt of it because he’s the one usually around Drew when he’s in a mood. Drew also knows that even Jonathan, who usually has seemingly endless patience when dealing with him, can be pushed to the limits.

A few too many snarled words and even Jonathan is doing his best to avoid him. Drew doesn’t like the guilt bubbling in the pit of his stomach every time he sees Jonathan turn away from him.


	6. solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: solitude

They’re together so much. Traveling together, working together, playing together. They’re nearly inseparable. They’re used to living practically on top of each other, attached at the hip, as their mother would say. They’ve always been like that ever since the day they were born. 

Ever so often, one or both of them needs their space. Drew buries himself in paperwork and phone calls and Jonathan disappears to whatever reno site he’s working on. When enough time has passed, Drew will drop by the reno site with a peace offering, stealing Jonathan away from his work for an hour or so.


	7. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soft

Drew loves how soft Jonathan looks while he’s sleeping. The lines of stress and tension are gone and he looks so much younger. Jonathan usually falls asleep before Drew anyway, tired from the long hours spent at reno sites. Drew likes to sit and watch Jonathan sleep, watching the easy rise and fall of his chest. He’s aware that it’s a little weird, watching his twin sleep, but Jonathan just looks so peaceful.

Drew strokes his fingers down Jonathan’s cheek. Jonathan sighs, turning towards Drew, seeking out his warmth. Drew smiles, shifting to lay down next to Jonathan, facing him.


	8. hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hands

Jonathan likes how smooth Drew’s hands feel in comparison to his own. His own hands are rough and dry from years of construction. Drew’s hands are soft and warm, but there’s strength in those hands when they’re gripping Jonathan’s hips. The long fingers curl around Jonathan’s wrists, pinning him down. 

Drew likes the roughness of Jonathan’s hands, like the way they feel running over his back as they lay in bed. He likes the power in those hands when they clutch at his shoulders. 

Mostly they like the simple gesture of reaching out and finding the other reaching out already.


	9. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kiss

Drew loves to kiss Jonathan. He loves to push him against walls and doors and beds and kiss Jonathan breathless until both of their lips are swollen and bruised. He loves the feeling of Jonathan’s mouth moving against his own, how Jonathan knows just the right amount of pressure and give and take when he kisses. 

Drew loves the noises he pulls from Jonathan when he flicks his tongue just right before nipping at Jonathan’s bottom lip. He loves the feel of Jonathan’s stubble against his cheeks when he’s clean shaven and Jonathan isn’t. Mostly, he just loves kissing Jonathan.


	10. sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sun

Jonathan loves the sun. He loves the heat of it soaking into his skin. His favorite leisure activity, after playing with his brothers, is napping in a nice, sunshiny place. It’s warm and cozy and he’s content to nap the afternoon away. Drew is forever amused at finding him curled up on the couch with the curtains and blinds open, sunlight pouring in to cover him. 

He laughs when Jonathan tugs him down to lay with him, the giant couch easily accommodating the two of them as Jonathan sprawls all over Drew. It’s a good way to spend an afternoon.


	11. victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: victory

Another house done, another happy couple in love with their home. It’s definitely a victory for them after the long hours Jonathan spent on the reno site and the hours Drew spent doing paperwork and soothing homeowners. Jonathan collapses into bed next to Drew. Drew leans over, kissing Jonathan for what feels like the first time in ages. This was a particularly long and difficult demo and there were nights Jonathan came home after Drew was asleep and left before he was awake. Jonathan kisses back half-heartedly, but he’s so tired, he’s not into it. Victory comes at a cost.


	12. forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forever

When they were kids, Jonathan thought that they would be together forever. He thought nothing would come between them. He didn’t think they would ever spend any time apart. He loved - loves - Drew that much. Having grown up and having spent significant time away from Drew, he knows that spending time away from each other is a very good thing. They probably would have killed each other by now if they had to spend every single waking minute together. He still loves Drew just as much as he ever did, but forever is a long time to spend with someone.


	13. blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: blood

Jonathan drops down into the chair in front of Drew’s desk and sits quietly, waiting for Drew to look up from the paper he’s writing on. When Drew does look up, he glances at Jonathan and then does a double take. “Is that blood?”

“Yeah.” Jonathan tugs his shirt away from him, looking down at the stain.

“Is it yours?” Drew’s voice is tight. 

“Uh huh.” Jonathan admits, smoothing his shirt back down.

“What the hell happened?” Drew puts his pen down and leans back in his chair.

“Wayward cabinet.” Jonathan says, touching his mouth.

Drew sighs, shaking his head.


	14. music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: music

Jonathan leans against the doorframe, watching Drew play his acoustic guitar. Drew’s unaware that he’s being watched and it gives Jonathan time to study his twin in a way that he doesn’t usually get to. Drew’s always sharp, but now he’s lost in the music, swaying slightly with the notes he’s plucking from the strings. Jonathan doesn’t recognize the song, but he likes it. He likes how Drew plays with his whole body, really feeling the music in him. HIs brother can be pretty amazing sometimes. Jonathan’s glad he gets the chance to see him like this, open and vulnerable.


	15. midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: midnight

Jonathan makes it home at midnight, not bothering to keep quiet because he knows that Drew isn’t asleep. In fact, Drew is in their office, typing away on his laptop. He looks up as Jonathan pauses in the doorway. “You’re home earlier than I thought you would be.”

“Yeah. Finished much earlier than I thought I would.” Jonathan crosses his arms. 

“Good. Totally done?” Drew asks. 

“Except for the finishing touches tomorrow morning.” Jonathan nods. 

“Great. I’m almost done here. How about I meet you in the bedroom?” Drew grins.

“Sounds good. I’m gonna take a shower.” Jonathan grins back.


	16. smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: smell

Somehow during the night, Jonathan turns over to face Drew and ends up with his head tucked under Drew’s chin. His nose brushes against the hollow of Drew’s throat, breathing in his scent. Drew smells clean and crisp, but comforting and familiar and Jonathan curls a little closer to his twin. Drew murmurs quietly in his sleep and Jonathan strokes a hand down his side, soothing him. He runs the tip of his nose along the length of Drew’s throat, pressing a tiny kiss between Drew’s collarbones. Drew’s hand tightens on his hip and Jonathan sighs softly, content and sleepy.


	17. quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: quiet

“You’ve been quiet tonight.” Drew comments lightly, glancing at Jonathan.

“Hmm? Just thinking.” Jonathan looks at him for a moment before turning to face the car window again.

“Everything okay?” Drew asks, stopping at a red light.

“Mhmm.” Jonathan hums, not really listening to Drew. 

Drew sighs, but doesn’t push because he knows when Jonathan needs to just be quiet and process the things swirling around his head. There’s always something going on in that head of his from design ideas to timelines to reno sites to homeowners. Sometimes he needs space to sort through everything and make it workable.


	18. tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tears

Drew always finds it ridiculously sweet that Jonathan tears up at reveals when the new owners start to get emotional. Jonathan has always been the more sensitive one out of the two of them, but Drew thinks it’s cute. Jonathan cuts such an intimidating figure, standing at six foot five and being a contractor that’s in really good shape, but then he smiles and you’re completely at ease with him. Even more so when he’s blinking away tears and trying to hide them when everyone is gushing over their new home. Drew just grins at him, not missing the tears.


	19. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cold

Drew knows it’s dumb, but the bed always feels colder when Jonathan isn’t there next to him. He spends a lot of time away at reno sites, working long into the night to complete jobs on time and Drew does admire his dedication to their clients and to the job, but that doesn’t stop him from missing his brother when he’s laying in bed alone at night. He rolls over onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, sighing in irritation. He can’t get comfortable either. It’s going to be a long night, but he’s used to not sleeping.


	20. mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: mirror

They get questions all the time about being twins and what it’s like, but Drew finds it hard to explain how it feels looking at Jonathan’s face and feeling a moment of disorientation because that’s his face staring back at him and it’s not in the mirror. Of course, there are differences. Jonathan smiles differently and he has a scar between his eyebrows and they have different hair styles, but for a moment, Drew just looks at him and sees the same mouth, eyes, nose, cheeks. Everything. It’s weird, looking at someone and seeing himself outside of his mirrored reflection.


	21. moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: moon

Jonathan stares up at the full moon, wondering if Drew is looking up at it too. Probably not, Drew never spent much time staring up at the sky, not prone to daydreams like Jonathan is. They’ve been apart for a few days, different filming schedules, and it’s starting to wear a little on Jonathan. He misses Drew more than he probably should after just a few days, but he does. The moon gives him a bit of comfort though, knowing Drew can look up at it too and it’s the same one Jonathan is looking at, if he does look.


	22. order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: order

Drew likes things to be in a certain order from the pens on his desk to the sticky notes around his computer screen. Everything has its place and its order and he finds comfort in that. He’s very meticulous about this order and will spend too much time fixing the order of his things if something disturbs them. He knows it doesn’t make sense to anyone but him, not even Jonathan understands it, but he just patiently waits Drew out, letting him put things in order. Drew loves him a little more for that, loves that he never rushes him.


	23. soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: soul

They’re identical twins. Two halves of one whole. Two sides of the same soul. That’s how Drew likes to think of them anyway. He doesn’t know what Jonathan thinks about that, if he even thinks about it at all. He’s never brought it up, a bit embarrassed about something so sappy and cheesy. There’s something soothing about the thought though. The thought that he will always have his other half, that he’s found him before he was even born. He knows he will always have Jonathan and Jonathan will always have him. No matter what. He smiles brightly at Jonathan.


	24. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pain

Jonathan always feels Drew’s pain as if it were his own. Drew can feel Jonathan’s pain just as acutely. It makes it easier to break down to each other, not having to explain themselves and why they feel the way they do, but it’s also hard because there’s always someone who knows what they’re feeling when they don’t want anyone to know. They can’t hide their emotions from each other. They never could, not even Drew, who never wears his heart on his sleeve. There’s a comfort in it, knowing there’s always one person who will understand, no matter what.


	25. light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light

Jonathan is made of light. Drew’s pretty convinced that he’s made up of everything good and pure in the world. He just radiates light. Drew feels like he should put on sunglasses sometimes when he looks at him. Even his aura is bright white light. He’s just simply good. He’s got qualities to him that just draw people to him, like moths to a flame. That’s what he is. A flame, blinding and bright and hot. But he never burns you. He keeps you warm and content. He’s a safe haven when you feel like the world is crashing down.


	26. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dark

Drew is made of darkness. He’s not evil, not by any means. There’s just something wicked and dark about his eyes and his smirk. You’d think he’d be just as light as Jonathan, being that they’re identical twins and all, but he’s made of shadows, just as Jonathan is made of light. He draws you in with just as much ease as Jonathan, but he will burn you if you get too close. Few manage to come away from him without marks. He’s not evil, but there is a touch of darkness that lingers inside of him. Jonathan balances him.


	27. strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: strange

It’s strange and wrong, their relationship. They’re not supposed to love each other like they do. They’re not supposed to need one another like they do. Drew struggles with this and Jonathan does too, but in the end, they love each other too much to deny how it feels when they join together, when their souls click into place. Two halves of the same whole. 

Even now, when they’re focused on other people, other relationships, they’ll come back to each other when they need one another. Maybe not as often, but they’ll always love each other, always be there forever.


	28. hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hope

Jonathan is nothing if not hopeful. He’s a romantic, a dreamer, an optimist. Drew loves that about him the most, even if he teases him about it too. He doesn’t want Jonathan to lose that sense of hope and wonder that he carries with him. He doesn’t want anyone to take it from Jonathan either, so he gets a little possessive of Jonathan at times, but he has to keep Jonathan’s hope safe. 

He almost failed him once. He’s not about to let that happen again. So he’ll do whatever he has to to keep that spark of hope alive.


	29. speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: speed

Things are always fast between them. Their encounters rushed and hurried, so no one catches them or they’re not gone too long. Even their lives are lived at a breakneck pace. Always getting on this flight or in this car, going here, there, everywhere. 

Sometimes Jonathan just wants to slow down, to be able to enjoy Drew the way he really wants to. But he knows that that isn’t for him and he isn’t allowed. He should be grateful for what they get and he is. Mostly. It’s just hard to feel alone sometimes when Drew is next to him.


	30. sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sound

Jonathan swears he falls asleep and wakes up to the familiar sound of Drew typing on his laptop, mumbling under his breath as he writes an email or a reply to an interview question. 

“Don’t you ever stop working?” He yawns, stretching out next to Drew.

“No.” Drew doesn’t even look at him, hands dancing over the keys.

Jonathan is well used to his brother, even if he does still unintentionally hurt his feelings sometimes. He sighs and pushes himself up from the bed, heading to the bathroom as Drew continues to type, getting ready for the day to begin.


	31. sorrow

He should be used to it by now. Drew’s always had a problem admitting that he feels something for him other than brotherly love. It’s not an easy thing to admit to, he knows. He’s struggled with it himself, but he never takes it out on Drew the way Drew takes it out on him sometimes in fits of frustration. He lets Drew blame him though. He lets him say whatever he wants to him, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how much it breaks his heart, makes him cry. He knows Drew will come back and apologize.


	32. flowers

Sometimes Jonathan wishes they had the kind of relationship where Drew would give him flowers for no other reason than to see him smile. He watches the girl at the checkout talk to the man buying a bouquet of roses for his wife. The cashier asks if they’re celebrating something and the man smiles and says he’s just celebrating her and how much he loves her. Jonathan smiles and thinks it’s sweet, that the man’s wife is lucky that her husband loves her so much.

No one ever buys him flowers just to celebrate him and their love for him.


	33. peace

There’s a tentative sort of peace between the two of them for now. Jonathan knows Drew won’t apologize for the things he’s said and Jonathan’s long stopped expecting him to. He knows Drew does regret some of the things he’s said, at least, but he still won’t tell Jonathan he’s sorry. He instead puts his apology into his touches, soft and loving in a way they usually aren’t unless it’s after a fight. It’s in the way he kisses Jonathan, holding him close. That’s nice and all, but sometimes Jonathan wants to hear the words, wants Drew to say them.


	34. silk

The silk of Drew’s tie is soft against Jonathan’s face as Drew carefully knots it around Jonathan’s eyes. Jonathan holds still, trusting Drew completely. He’s always been slightly uncomfortable whenever he can’t see, but, with Drew, it’s okay. He knows Drew will keep him safe and won’t do anything to hurt him or that he doesn’t like. Drew knows him better than he knows himself sometimes. 

“Too tight?” Drew asks, stroking fingers against Jonathan’s cheek.

“No.” Jonathan whispers, leaning into Drew’s touch.

“Good.” Jonathan can almost hear the smile in Drew’s voice as he pulls away.

He waits for Drew.


	35. shadow

Drew likes to joke that he’s like Jonathan’s shadow - identical, but with a touch of darkness that Jonathan just doesn’t have. Jonathan supposes that’s accurate enough. Drew is hard where he is soft. Drew is complicated where he is simple. Drew is rough where he is gentle. Two halves of the same whole. There’s can’t be shadow without light. There can be light without shadow, but there’s no depth to it. They need each other to balance. They will always need each other in some fashion. No matter how far they drift, they will always come back to one another.


	36. summer

Summer brings heat, no matter where they go. At home, in Vegas, it’s a dry heat. Hot but tolerable. Drew hates it when they have to film in the south in the summer. He tries his hardest to avoid it because he hates sweating through his suits on camera, but sometimes it’s unavoidable. The humidity makes the very air sticky and sweat rolls down every part of his body. Jonathan gets the worst end of the deal because he has to renovate and remodel houses that don’t always have working ACs. Drew makes sure he doesn’t overheat when that happens.


	37. bare

Jonathan likes looking at Drew when they’re curled in bed together, bare skin on bare skin. He like cataloguing all their differences - a freckle here that he doesn’t have, a scar there that Drew doesn’t have. At first glance, they are identical, right down to their DNA. But when a longer, closer look is taken, tiny, superficial differences are seen. It’s interesting to have someone who looks so much like yourself and yet doesn’t all at the same time. As they’ve gotten older, they’ve gotten easier to tell apart. Jonathan hopes they never lose their identicalness completely. He loves it.


	38. sensual

Drew can be sensual when he wants. He can slide his hands all over Jonathan’s skin, making him shiver in anticipation, soft whimpers escaping him when Drew’s fingers brush a sensitive area on his skin. Drew can kiss him softly and then deeply, letting it linger, taking his time. He can press soft, open mouthed kisses against Jonathan’s neck and down onto his collarbone, tongue darting out to trace the jut of sharp bone under the skin. He can take his time and reacquaint himself with Jonathan’s feel and taste. He knows how to make Jonathan feel so very good.


	39. weak

Where one is weak, the other tries to be strong for them. No matter what they’re going through in life and no matter how much they drift and come back together, they know that they will always have the other’s back when it comes right down to it. Jonathan doesn’t always agree with Drew and Drew doesn’t always like Jonathan’s choices, but they still find some way to support each other. They know they have nothing in life if they don’t have each other. They share in the pain and in the happiness. That’s what being a twin is about.


	40. gift

It’s a gift, being a twin. They’re a built in playmate for each other, a partner in crime, a companion for life. It doesn’t matter what road they go down as long as they go down together or, at least, never stray too far from the other. It’s comforting to know that there’s always someone out there in the world that knows them better than they even know themselves sometimes. Just to know that there’s someone out there for them without question or hesitation is a relief at times. There’s someone to hold onto when times are rough for them.


	41. freedom

When Drew was younger, he thought that freedom would be finally getting away from Jonathan and away from all the people that asked him where Jonathan was if they weren’t together, like he was Jonathan’s keeper or something. He almost disliked being a twin, but he couldn’t ever quite muster that up, just wanting to carve out his own identity and be Drew, not JonathanAndDrew. He wanted to be his own person, not always a part of a duo. Now that he’s older, he realizes freedom is being a twin, being a part of that duo because he has Jonathan.


	42. gravity

When you’re a twin, you orbit in each other’s gravity. Maybe they’ve taken it to the extreme, their whole lives, careers and everything, orbiting each other, but it’s true of all twins. They all fall into each other’s gravity at some point. It’s familiar and it’s comfortable to them to always be inside of each other’s personal space and business and everything. They do have their privacy, but they don’t really feel the need for it because what one has, the other does too. They share their whole lives with one another. It works for them. They don’t question it.


	43. hell

Hell, Jonathan decides, is living in a world where Drew doesn’t. He doesn’t know how he came across this article about twinless twins, but he wishes he’d never read it. It has to be awful losing your twin, losing your other half. He honestly can’t imagine what it would be like if something happened to Drew and he wasn’t here with him anymore. He wouldn’t know how to survive it. He wouldn’t know how to live in a world where he was without Drew. That much he knows for sure. How can you live without your other half? You can’t.


	44. envy

Drew envied things about Jonathan. Of course he did. He was only human. He envied Jonathan’s easy going nature, the way people were drawn to him, loved him so dearly. He envied the way Jonathan was kind and compassionate. He envied that Jonathan was considered the good twin. He wishes he was more like Jonathan. 

Jonathan envied things about Drew as well. He envied the self-control that Drew had. The way he was steadfast and sure of himself. He envied his self-confidence and his ability to express himself. He envies Drew’s charismatic nature. He wishes he was more like Drew.


	45. circle

All of their lives were tied up in each other. They made a career out of it, out of being twins in real estate. They ran in the same circle, always bumping into one another. It was hard to have Jonathan without Drew, Drew without Jonathan. They were always together, never far from each other. They came as a set. You didn’t get one without the other. Everyone knows that. They circle each other, always in the same orbit. Everything they did, they did together. Sometimes they wished it were different, longed for separation, but they never truly want it.


	46. candle

Jonathan lights the last candle in the bathroom, trying to be sweet for Drew. He knows Drew has had a long day and would probably like a glass of wine and a long soak in the tub. He’s just about ready to run the bath for Drew, knowing he’ll be home soon. The bathroom is decorated with Drew’s favorite candle, the scent of lavender in the air. It’s relaxing and perfect for tonight. Jonathan hopes Drew isn’t too tired. They haven’t been intimate in a while and Jonathan misses that side of Drew. He wants to feel close to him.


	47. eclipse

Sometimes Jonathan felt like he was the sun and Drew was the moon and they were going through a solar eclipse. Or maybe he was the moon and Drew the sun and it was a lunar eclipse. Either way, he was being blocked out by Drew because Drew had always been the one in charge, even when they were little. He always followed Drew and what Drew wanted to do. Very rarely did he not give into Drew and Drew’s whims and needs and wants. Most of the time, they wanted the same things. Sometimes Drew deemed himself more important.


	48. earth

Drew watches Jonathan work the earth between his hands, tending to the plants on the side of the house. Jonathan’s got a streak of dirt across his forehead and Drew really wants to wipe it off. He always kind of wants to kiss Jonathan because apparently watching him garden gets him going for some reason. He’s pretty sure it’s because Jonathan is on his hands and knees and he’s wearing the gray jeans that frame his ass perfectly. He can’t help but stare at Jonathan under the guise of supervising the garden project. It’s Jonathan’s fault for wearing those jeans.


	49. heaven

Jonathan remembers one conversation with JD when they were kids about if twins die, do they die together? Even then, he couldn’t bear the thought of being without Drew. He asked JD if twins go to Heaven together. JD, of course, being a good big brother, had assured him that twins do go to Heaven together because they were always meant to be together. After all, wasn’t he always with Drew? Jonathan knows that isn’t true now, but the thought still brings him comfort and he’s thankful that JD told him that. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Drew.


End file.
